gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangsta Gangsta
|image = NWA-GangstaGangsta.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = West Coast Classics |artist = N.W.A |genre = West coast hip hop, gangsta rap |year = 1988 }} is a song performed by the group N.W.A featured in the radio station West Coast Classics in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :1: Ice Cube :Here's a little somethin' bout a nigga like me :Never shoulda been let out the penitentiary :Ice Cube would like ta say :That I'm a crazy mothafucka from around the way :Since I was a youth, I smoked weed out :Now I'm the mutha fucka that ya read about :Takin' a life or two that's what the hell I do :You don't like how I'm livin well fuck you! :This is a gang, and I'm in it :My man Dre'll fuck you up in a minute :With a right left, right left you toothless :And then you say goddamn they ruthless! :Everwhere we go they say damn! :N W A's fuckin' up tha program :And then you realize we don't care :We don't just say no, we to busy sayin' yeah! :About drinkin' straight out the eight bottle :Do I look like a mutha fuckin role model? :To a kid lookin' up ta me :Life ain't nothin but bitches and money :Cause I'm tha type o' nigga that's built ta last :If ya fuck wit me I'll put a foot in ya ass :See I don't give a fuck cause I keep bailin' :Yo, what the fuck are they yellin' :Hook: :Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin :KRS One Sample: "It's not about a salary, it's all about reality" :Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin :Sample: "Hopin you sophisticated motherfuckers hear what I have to say" :2: Ice Cube :When me and my posse stepped in the house :All the punk-ass niggas start breakin out :Cause you know, they know whassup :So we started lookin for the bitches with the big butts :Like her, but she keep cryin :"I got a boyfriend" Bitch stop lyin :Dumb-ass hooker ain't nuttin but a dyke :Suddenly I see, some niggas that I don't like :Walked over to em, and said, "Whassup?" :The first nigga that I saw, hit em in the jaw :Ren started stompin em, and so did E :By that time got rushed by security :Out the door, but we don't quit :Ren said, "Let's start some shit!" :I got a shotgun, and here's the plot :Takin niggas out with a flurry of buckshots :Boom boom boom, yeah I was gunnin :And then you look, all you see is niggas runnin :And fallin and yellin and pushin and screamin :And cussin, I stepped back, and I kept bustin :And then I realized it's time for me to go :So I stopped, jumped in the vehicle :It's like this, because of that who-ride :N.W.A. is wanted for a homicide :Cause I'm the type of nigga that's built to last :Fuck wit me, I'll put my foot in your ass :See I don't give a fuck, cause I keep bailin :Yo, what the fuck are they yellin? :Hook :"He'll tell you exactly how he feel, and don't want a fuckin thing back" :3: Ice Cube :Homies all standin’ around, just hangin’ :Some dope-dealin’, some gang-bangin’ :We decide to roll and we deep :See a nigga on Dayton's and we creep :Real slow, and before you know :I had my shotgun pointed in the window :He got scared, and hit the gas :Right then, I knew I has to smoke his ass :He kept rollin’, I jumped in the bucket :We couldn't catch him, so I said fuck it :Then we headed right back to the fort :Sweatin’ all the bitches in the biker shorts :We didn't get no play, from the ladies :With six niggas in a car are you crazy? :She was scared, and it was showin’ :We all said "Fuck you bitch!" and kept goin’ :To the hood, and we was fin to :Find somethin’ else to get into :Like some pussy, or in fact :A bum rush, but we call it rat pack :On a nigga for nothin’ at all :Ice Cube'll go stupid when I'm full of eight ball :I might stumble, but still won't lose :Now I'm dressed in the county blues :Cause I'm the type of nigga that's built to last :If you Fuck with me, I'll put my foot in your ass :I don't give a fuck, cause I keep bailin’ :Yo, what the fuck are they yellin’? :Ice Cube, Dr. Dre :Ice Cube: Wait a minute, wait a minute, cut this shit :Dr. Dre: Man whatcha gonna do now? :Sample: "What we're gonna do right here is go way back" :Dr. Dre: How far you goin back? :Sample: "Way back" :Slick Rick Sample: "As we go a lil somethin like this" :Ice Cube: :Here's a lil gangsta, short in size :A t-shirt and Levi's is his only disguise :Built like a tank yet hard to hit :Ice Cube and Eazy E cold runnin shit :4: Eazy E :Well I'm Eazy E the one they're talkin about :Nigga tried to roll the dice and just crapped out :Police tried to roll, so it's time to go :I creeped away real slow and jumped in the six-fo' :Wit the "Diamond in the back, sun-roof top" :Diggin the scene with the gangsta lean :Cause I'm the E, I don't slang or bang :I just smoke motherfuckers like it ain't no thang :And all you bitches, you know I'm talkin to you :"We want to fuck you Eazy!" I want to fuck you too :Cause you see, I don't really take no shit :Ren: So let me tell you motherfuckers who you're fuckin with :Cause I'm the type of nigga that's built to last :If you Fuck wit me, I'll put my foot in your ass :I don't give a fuck, cause I keep bailin :Yo, what the fuck are they yellin? :x2 Video Category:West Coast Classics Category:GTA V songs